tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nora/Relationships
Family Aislyn Aislyn was a gentle and caring young girl, who's ability to heal with the powers she possessed came as naturally to her as breathing. Born to a pagan family of practicing witches she met and fell in love with her husband Caleb at the tender age of 18, giving birth to their first and only child, a daughter, three years later. Aislyn had found it immensely hard to become pregnant, and when the couple finally managed to concieve the resulting pregnancy left her weak and boardering on frail, something she never quite recovered from even after Nora was born. More than anything in the world Aislyn adored her family, and even through her daughters rebelious years she remained patient and gentle, giving her wayward child as much time and attention as she could manage, whilst also aiding her fellow pagans in practicing their faith in secret, as Chrisitanity began to violently take a hold of their homeland. Knowing that her daughter had fallen in to something she could not escape from, Aislyn tried in vain to help bring her daughter out of it, recieving only resistance as Nora was unaware of the dangers her current path held until it was too late, and her family were paying for it with their lives. Before her death, she managed to tell her daughter that she didn't blame her, that she was proud to be her mother, regardless of the choices she made. And that she was sorry, that she wished she could have had the time to experience the world. Aislyn currently resides in Heaven with her husband, living out their afterlives together in peace. What no one knows is that Aislyn has found that she has a certain aptitude for seeing what she shouldn't, and she often breaks her dream like state in heaven to look down on her little girl, torn between pride and sorrow as she knows that as a demon she will never see her little girl again, but she is so proud of the woman her daughter became regardless of the darkness that enveloped her. Caleb A fairly wealthy merchant and practicing witch, Caleb was a strong minded and stubborn man. He very rarely showed his softer side to anyone but his wife and daughter when she was small. Unlike one may expect, he never blamed Nora for her mothers delicate state after her birth and beyond, knowing that it was no ones fault but his and his wifes, so desperate for a child they had been that they had been blind to the consequences. Whilst both would have loved more children, it was made impossible and so Nora was forever to be an only child, spoiled by her father but not always loved how she should have been. The relationship Nora shared with her father was a complicated and strained one. Not that Caleb didn't love his daughter, on the contrary he adored her, but he also loved his work and it took him away from home more often than not. He made the mistake of thinking that the exotic gifts he brought back from his time away and getting Nora anything she asked for, was an addiquate substitiute to being there to watch his daughter grow up and teach her how to face the world. His lapse of judgement did make Nora strong, but not in the way she should have been, becoming rebelious and selfish. This rebelion didn't sit well with Caleb but he was away so often he rarely had the energy to lecutre her about her choices when he got home from a trip. Unaware that hsi lack of attention was merely spurring Nora on deeper places she shouldn't be. Again he didn't reliase his mistake until it was too late and he and his family were being accused of witchcraft and having crimes they had not committed pinned on them. Knowing they were going to die, he used what little time he had left to console his daughter, he and his wife making sure she knew that it wasn't her fault, that they loved her. He will never forget the sobs of his little girl, suddenly a child again from the young woman she had become, begging them to forgive her, telling them how sorry she was but she'd done something bad and was going to be punished for it forever, that she'd betrayed her family and she didn't deserve any peace death would give her. Hearing that chilled Caleb, even as they were ushered towards the stage that would be the location of their deaths, the thought of his little girl being damned for eternity was horrifying, but he could do nothing but try and protect the women he loved in their final moments as stones and rocks began to reign down on them from every direction. Romantic Interests Evan Winchester She doesn't know how it happened, or when, but Evan has become one of the most vital and important people in Nora's life, someone she would lay her life on the line for without even thinking and would trust with her deepest secrets if he asked. He and his charmingly sassy daughter Hayley have taken up perminent residence in her life and she whilst she may grumble and moan about 'those days when I worked and lived alone' she has found herself in a situation where she would be devastated to see them go. Looking back on the last couple of years really puts it into perspective for Nora. Not only has she become part of a large and unconventional family, she has also managed to stumble across the man who has turned out to be the love of her life. And whilst there are some days when she misses the solitude of her old life, she could never and would never part with the new one, as doing so would mean that Evan would no longer be in it, and that thought is more terrifying than any potential threat she may have to face in future given her unconventional ties to the Winchester family. Friends Ledan Hale